


If Your Looking For Trouble, Then Count Me Out

by AnotherTerribleDay



Series: One-Shots Inspired by my YouTube Mix [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, The Lightning Thief - Rokicki/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kinda, Like...Season 2, Mountain Dew Red (Be More Chill), Not a Crossover, References to Arrow, This Was Inspired By Bring On The Monsters From The Lightning Thief Musical, Unreliable Narrator, Why Did I Write This?, if you plan on watching don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTerribleDay/pseuds/AnotherTerribleDay
Summary: Jeremy's angsty thoughts one night written in 3rd person. They are really unreliable, he's kinda all over the place.(Title also inspired by Bring On The Monsters)
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere (implied), Jeremy Heere & Everyone
Series: One-Shots Inspired by my YouTube Mix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143863
Kudos: 3





	If Your Looking For Trouble, Then Count Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> tw: dark thoughts They aren't that dark, but they might trigger someone idk.

After the SQUIP, Jeremy was happy. He had a girlfriend, he had a whole group of friends. He made up with his best friend. And nearly every week they all went to Pinkberry (It was Brooke’s idea.) If the price to pay for that was panic attacks and flashbacks, it would be worth it. He just doesn’t want any more trouble. Trouble would bring more suffering. 

He may get flashbacks to Halloween, when Chloe nearly raped him and the SQUIP kept him in place. He may get flashbacks to when he was shocked by the SQUIP until he said horrible, horrible things about himself. He may get nightmares about the Play. He may wake up in a cold sweat because Michael didn’t forgive him. But this is how he gets friends? He’s fine. He has to be.

He knew they were annoyed sometimes, but they were polite enough to hide it. This is what he needed for people to be nice. He needed the SQUIP. Not in the typical sense, but he needed it for this to happen. He may hate it, but it did, in the end, reach its goal.

To make Jeremy popular.

To help Jeremy get Christine. 

So in the end, he really had to thank it. It even let Michael make up with him. The SQUIP even made his father better. He put on pants for the first time in forever.

Even if the SQUIP did traumatize him. Even if now he could never go looking for trouble. Even if he can’t slouch or stutter without phantom pains. He has friends, and that’s all he needs. He just needs to keep them. And how does he do that?

They have to like him. He didn’t suffer through so much for Christine to dump him. He didn’t suffer to have Micheal hate him forever. He didn’t suffer to have his dad go back to not wearing pants. He didn’t suffer to have everyone be SQUIPed. He didn’t suffer to have everyone else suffer the same way. He didn’t want this, he hated the SQUIP, and he needed more Mountain Dew Red, oh god. But he couldn’t wake up Michael and be a burden, it’s the middle of the night, technically morning, no way he’s up. Right? Or does he get nightmares too? Nightmares that Jeremy caused? Nightmares that are all his fault?

He just needs to try and go to sleep. Push these thoughts aside. Tell someone about this tomorrow. 

Sleep, and hope he doesn’t dream of the SQUIP. The SQUIP and the trauma it brings with it. The SQUIP and the abuse it gave. The SQUIP and all the nightmares it’s caused. The SQUIP and the scars it made. 

But-

Jeremy.

What can he do? It’s back in his head!

You can’t get rid of me that easily.

No! He can’t be back, he drank the Mountain Dew Red after! He drinks it regularly now! This is his own head making things up!

You need to be more chill.

He nearly was sent into a panic at chill. He can't hear it, that word means the SQUIP is in his head…

This is in his head! Like in that show that Jake likes, Arrow! Shado was in Slade’s head, lying to him.

He needs to talk to someone, he can’t keep bottling this up. Maybe Christine. She can help. He just needs a distraction. He can play video games. They might not be as fun without Michael, but they will distract him.

That could be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write fluff, wow. Inspired by Bring On The Monsters from The Lightning Thief musical.


End file.
